deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:GalacticAttorney/GA's Top 10 Waifu List
You know the drill. 10 waifus. You guess them, I reveal them. One waifu per franchise/series. Let's do this shit. #10: Flame Princess from Adventure Time (Guessed by Blade) Don't kiss. You might get a little burned up... Along with the planet. To start the list we have this SMOKING hot fire royal from the land of Ooo. (See what I did there?) Even if her love poses a threat to the planet, she's such a sweet yet spunky character that I can't help but adore. Her natural curiosity about everything due to being locked up as a wee babe makes her endearing and the way she's constantly reminded of the danger the poses to everything she touches makes you wanna feel sorry for her. Overall, she's a good example of a "Love me, but don't get too close." character that I enjoy a lot. Reasons for Waifu: +Good personality, blend of "I wanna learn about everything" and "I'm a danger to everyone" +Cute design +Slightly tragic backstory makes you want to like her more +Natural curiosity flows nicely +Personally, I find her a better match for Finn +Powers and abilities along with adventurous personality allow her to handle herself #9: Muffet from Undertale (Guessed by Rad) Pastries? Ahuhu~ Yes, this is spiderwaifu. No, it's not bad. Muffet is, admittedly, a bit creepy at first with how she talks about eating you, but after that she grows to like you either because of how long you were able to not get eaten by spiders or by your support for her baking sales. She's actually quite sweet and caring, showed by how her main goal is to support and eventually free her spider friends from the ruins. And did I mention her baking skills are off the charts? Not to mention she's actually very nice to you after you free monsterkind from the underground. Reasons for Waifu: +Excellent baker +Quite nice after she's not trying to eat your soul +Confident enough to drive quite the hard bargain for her bakeed goods +Good with spiders and inferrentially most animals +One of the few characters in Undertale to have an animated voice effect outside of talking +An expert weaver of webs #8: Vanellope von Schweetz from Wreck-It Ralph (Guessed by Blade) This one's a tad young, but she's too sweet to pass over. Yeah, Vanellope's a little small and young to be considered waifu material, but this is my list, goddamnit. And Vanellope's character is just too likable and exceptional to skip. She comes off as annoying and teasing at first, congruent to her apparent age of around ten, which she amplifies with her ability to 'glitch' through physical matter to surprise and sneak up on others. But when she starts to place her trust in you, her go-lucky and carefree personality can warm the hearts of even the goofiest villains. Oh, and her homeworld is made of candy, so that's a pretty sweet side bonus. Plus, she's CUUUTE. Reasons for Waifu: +Mischevious and troublemaking +Has a sweet spot despite her mischeif +Not judgemental; cares not if characters are heroes or villains +The ruler of the game Sugar Rush +Fairly laid-back and relaxed, making her easy to spend time with and talk to +Risks her own well-being to save those she cares about +Mentally strong enough to endure bullying and physical abuse #7: Cynthia from Pokemon (Guessed by Para) Best champion. Best theme. Most intense fight. My heart yearns. Cynthia has always been my favorite Pokemon Champion for a number of reasons, but from my time as a small child and now as a mature hormonal teenager, she went from "The mysterious lady with the killer Poke-team" to "Wow, she's... pretty hot." Not only does she play a major part in the plotline (this is mostly just in Platinum but still) as she enters the Distortion World with you, but her mysterious, seemingly nonchalant attitude about everything, yet being humble and kind when you defeat her projects the ideal waifu to me. I wouldn't mind if she put me in HER Hall of Fame, if you catch my cold. Reasons for Waifu: +Her goddamn battle music is pure ear sex +She's one of three female champions and is arguably the most attractive of them +Her team is actually a struggle to defeat, adding a thrill to fighting and defeating her +You spend a lot more time around her than you do with most other champions (excluding Blue, of course) +You pretty much face a totally unknown danger with her at your side, forming a solid bond #6: Chocola from NekoPara (Guessed by Dealy) Obscure visual novel catgirls? Obscure visual novel catgirls. When most people pick a NekoPara catgirl waifu, they go for Chocola's opposite, Vanilla. I'm in the small minority that happened to enjoy Chocola more as a character than Vanilla after playing the game. Chocola isn't the brightest catgirl, but is adorable to make up for it by a long shot and is naturally explorative and curious. Plus, she's about as innocent as one can get with a neko, making her so goddamn cute 'n' cuddly I can't help but wanna snuggle. Her other neko sisters might be more 'well-endowed' or have more unique personalities, but I'll keep my adorable and innocent neko waifu who's as sweet as her name implies. Reasons for Waifu: +Cute enough to make you lose your mind +Naturally caring for Vanilla, her owner, and her sisters +A half-decent cook +Abundant energy and enthusiasm for everything makes her fun to be around +Catlike behavior is obviously OP cute +Goes out of her way to please everybody #5: Maya Fey from Ace Attorney (Guessed by Time) "NICK! WHERE ARE MY BURGERS!?" But in all seriousness, it's hard not to grow attached to Maya as you play through the Ace Attorney games. She's cute, friendly, her personality is charming and endearing, and she's ready to step in to help in any way she can at a moment's notice. Plus, she's a psychic, so extra points for being useful. And did I mention she loves BURGERS!? It's like the game designers had me in mind when designing Maya's character. And now she's in PXZ2... I almost want to like Capcom for this. But then I remember Mega Man and I shudder. #NeverForghettiMegaMan Reasons for Waifu: +Adorable +Actually useful, unlike most sidekicks in these kinds of games +Burgers <3 +Charming personality and design +Actually in the spotlight multiple times instead of just being a typical side character +Magatama use is pivotal in multiple trials +Exceptional devotion and support for Phoenix #4: Palutena from Kid Icarus (Guessed by Aqua) I could always go for a little divine intervention. Palutena is many peoples' waifu choice, but I genuinely like her. For more than her... body, at least. She's one of the few characters who is caring and motherly to Pit, who puts up with a whole lotta shit anyway, and she's got a sense of humor unlike the majority of "Go here and do this" characters. Plus, she's not a total fucking emotional statue like gods almost always are depicted as. She cares a lot about Pit and wants him safe, going so far as to cry over him when he was injured for her sake. Good on you, Nintendo. You made a god character that's not either a complete villain deuche or a full-on saint. I applaud. Reasons for Waifu: +Admittedly VERY attractive +Sweet, caring inner feelings for Pit which aren't usually showing +Good, enjoyable sense of humor; Not afraid to be blunt when the situation calls +Personality breaks the mold for gods in video games *couch couch* God of War *cough cough* +Without her, Pit ain't gonna fly, so she's pretty goddamn important +Confident enough to stand up to other deities +Capable of handling herself in a fight #3: Neopolitan from RWBY (Guessed by Shad) Crime waifuuuuuu. #2: Emi Ibarazaki from Katawa Shoujo (Guessed by Rad) More obscure visual novels. This time she ain't got no legs... No biological ones, at least. Blame the other car. #1: Shantae from Shantae (Guessed by Blade) It should be obvious. Ret-2-go! Scantalous clothing and slightly sexual belly dancing aside, Shantae as a whole is such a creative, interesting, and lovable character that you can't help but wish she was the genie that came out of the lamp you just rubbed. She flaunts a personality that's a charming mix of heroic, naive, and childish, which is shown in the way she interacts with her friends, her enemies, and the people in the immediate vicinity. Her sense of justice and drive to do what's right and her teenage curiosity and word use mix SO well with this character that as soon as you let her pluck one heartstring you're stuck for life. Along with the bright, colorful cast her series supports, Shantae is the ideal main protagonist, being charming, funny, and heroic all at once while staying fresh and innovative with each new installment, adapting to the situation at hand like it's nothing. Giant tanks, mechanized boats, ancient pirate ghosts... Nothing is ever too much for GA's half-genie waifu. Except people who stare. Reasons for Waifu: +Charm is nearly irresistable +Not dissimilar to other waifus, natural beauty is captivating +Has cute little habits like nibbling when she's nervous +Able to get along with just about everyone, from a dope with a mace to a large red talking squid +Soundtracks? 100% yes. +Totally capable of holding her own with magic spells, transformations, and hair whipping +Naivety and heroic drive mix excellently here +Rarely backs down from a challenge Category:Blog posts